


Bounty Hunters are Hot

by Hello_Starlight



Series: The Mando is my Daddo [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Crying, Dirty Talk, F/M, Interrogation sex, Light BDSM, Light Spanking, Mando has a Daddy Kink, Mando's voice is fucking hot, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, One Night Stands, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Reader has a bounty against her, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Relationships: The Mandalorian/Reader
Series: The Mando is my Daddo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548409
Comments: 13
Kudos: 417





	Bounty Hunters are Hot

You were known for being one of those bait and switch girls.

You would flirt with someone at the bar, make sure they have a few drinks, ask them for a night to stay, and when your sure they're too horny to think, you'd knock them out and steal anything worth of value. 

Only this time, you had baited the wrong guy, and sure enough, he had put a bounty on your head. Mostly because you had stolen a very valuable amount of his wife's jewelry. 

Which you were wearing at the time. You had dressed in some of that jewelry well wearing a red skin-tight dress that was backless with a deep neckline and a skirt that barely went over your rear. A diamond-studded choker adorned your throat along with crystal earrings. 

Your red lips gently parted to allow your drink to slip through. So far most of the bar people have been rather shy. You did get stares of both dubious and consensus, but none stepped forward. 

A slow night it seemed. 

You took another drink until you heard foot steps coming towards you. 

At last. 

You smirked expecting the fish-man you were winking at earlier to be there. But to your hidden surprise, it was instead a Mandalorian—and those guys always meant trouble. 

"Hello there." You purred. 

He didn't speak and instead pulled out a puck from seemingly nowhere in your view. A holographic image appeared of you with your name clearly written above. 

"A bounty? On me?" You said, struggling to keep up your flirting act. 

Maybe flirting could get you out. 

You knew it had to be that rich guy wanting his wife's jewelry back you were currently wearing atm. 

"You can come with me warm...or cold. It's your choice." He said. 

Your posture stiffened hearing his husky voice under that helmet. You knew they had that synthesizer to make their voice appear more robotic. But you could tell under the overlay of static his voice was true. 

And it was true that you felt yourself warming under your skirt. 

"Depends...will I get a reward for being a good girl?" You giggled. 

Under all that mask and armor he made no movement. You tried your luck and turned to walk away to end the conversation. An audible gasp escaped your lips as a gloved hand wrapped around your wrist. His fingers felt oddly lukewarm against your flushed skin--you blamed it on the alcohol. 

"You are a rather expensive bounty." He answered. 

"Hmph. How about...I give you something worth more than the bounty." You leaned forward exposing your cleavage to him. Judging by the slightest tilt of his helmet he saw it. 

"Flirtiry never worked on me." His grip on your wrist tightened. 

You took his other hand and placed it on your hip, "You sure?" 

His vocalizer let out a cough that was just noticeable. 

You guided his hand down to your rear where he gently squeezed your bum. You pulled your hand away but his still remained on your ass. He was under your spell. You used your available hand to reach up for his helmet. As if your spell was broken he suddenly pulled away and snapped a pair of restraining cuffs on you. 

"Let's go." 

Before you could protest he threw you over his shoulder and carried you off. Other clubgoers turned to look in confusion to see a woman being carried away by a Mandalorian. But by the fact that it was a Mandalorian taking you away, there was no way anyone would dare to step in. 

You kicked and screamed until at last, you arrived at his ship. 

"Really? This hunk of junk is your ship? Pathetic!" You spat snarkily. 

You squirmed once again but a harsh slap to your rear stopped you. You yelped in surprise more than pain, soon after a blush came to your cheeks. 

"Y-You bastard!" You struggled harder but by that time you had arrived inside his ship. 

As soon as the door closed he dropped you onto the floor. You cried out feeling your vulnerable rear slam into the metal flooring below you. 

"That hurt you bastard!" 

You noticed he was looking low and realized your legs were open allowing him to see your pale pink lace panties that had a dark spot from your heat. You blushed and quickly shut your thighs. 

"Fucking pervert!" 

He said nothing and walked away to the cockpit. 

You bit your bottom lip. You had never been cold-shouldered before, especially from one who was so...mysterious. 

You felt the ship take off signaling you were screwed. 

Shit. 

You got up and searched around for any signs of a weapon. There was a cabinet but when you tapped on the numbers it let out a low beep every time. Dammit. 

You finally settled on a random metal object you had found that seemed heavy enough. You slipped off your heels to be more silent as you stalked towards him. The Mandalorian was too busy driving to notice you. 

As you swung you realized it seemed like he was. Blink and you'd miss it, he turned and grabbed your weapon and ripped it out from your grasp. You gasped and tried to run but he pushed you onto the wall grasping your throat tightly. You choked and desperately tried to use the wall for leverage. 

"You have been teasing me for far too long." He growled, "What do you have to say for yourself?" 

"Ch-Choke me harder, Daddy." You answered with a grin. 

He suddenly dropped you and took your arm until he arrived at his bedroom. In the split second, you were able to truly see it, you were able to see he didn't really have any personal items. Next thing you knew you were thrown face down into his bed. It smelled like cologne and fresh fabric cleanser, did he never sleep? 

You yelped as he delivered a stinging slap to your rear again, your dress had hitched up under the process showing your bare cheeks. Just as you were capturing your breath again he turned you onto your back. He pressed a button on the cuffs and suddenly they were magnetically stuck to the wall. You tried to tug but the magnetic force was way too great. 

The Mandalorian grabbed your dress and yanked it up until it was just under your breasts. Your face instantly turned bright red as you felt his gloved fingertips trail down your stomach. You squirmed under his gentle touch. 

Mando was honestly surprised at how smooth and soft looking your skin looked. The last times he had sex they were also Mandalorians which meant they had some nasty scars. Having some of his own, the unmarked skin below his hands felt like he was touching a fresh canvas. 

What he wouldn't do to be able to lay some bite marks on your skin. 

Your whimpers of struggling brought him back to reality. He slid his hand down to gently trace the top of your panties. 

"Lace. It almost seems like you wanted to be screwed." The Mando laughed. 

"I-Its part of my job!" You had tried to sound in more composure but it was impossible with him hovering over you. 

You were trying to hide the fact that you were getting really fucking turned on by him. His voice, his teasing, holy crap you were so fucking wet. 

Judging by his chuckle he knew. You moved your legs up to try and push him away out of fun, but he pinned them back down and slapped your pussy. 

You cried out at the unexpectedness but damn did that not turn you on. The Mando definitely took note of this. He finally hooked his fingers on the side of your panties and pulled them off your legs throwing them behind for later. 

You were already soaking wet; when the Mandalorian went to press a finger in just easily slid in. 

"You're so wet, it's just inviting me right in."

He squirmed his finger around until you let out a sharp gasp. 

"Found it." 

He started to scrape his finger tips against the spot and you swore you could see stars. 

"So tell me, what's a girl like you doing to get a bounty? Something idiotic I bet?" 

"F-Fuck you." You gulped. 

"We'll get to that soon sweetheart." He grinned. 

He pressed harder and your back arched. 

"My job is to bring you back alive with the jewels you stole from my client. Where are they?" 

The ones wrapped around your throat? The rest of them were back at your temporary home safely stored under the bed. 

"N-None of your business." 

He pressed his thumb against your slit and you wailed. 

"Tell me." 

"I-I'm not telling anything." 

You felt your orgasm approaching hot and fast. You were gasping for air as he continued to rub your clit and spot so perfectly it was almost painful. 

Then he pulled out. You let out a cry of, well you didn't really know what it was, but either way you were now empty and clenching on nothing. 

"Bastard!" You shrieked, only to be greeted with another spank. 

You squirmed trying to rub your thighs to build up your orgasm again, but Mando seperated them. He waited for a couple minutes until he was sure your orgasm had died off before restarting again. 

"Tell me where the jewels are." 

You moaned feeling him repeat his earlier actions. You didn't say anything as the orgasm built up again before he left you again. 

You whined, tears in your eyes this time. 

"Stop being so cruel!" You wailed. 

"I will let you cum if you tell me where the jewels are." 

You shook your head and he once again shoved his fingers back into you. This time he was able to shove three in which was a bit of a stretch but felt amazing to you.

His thumb slowly circled your clit well his fingers this time completely avoided your spot. Your orgasm was building up again but incredibly slowly. He wasn't talking which only made things even slower. 

"Please!" You wailed after several minutes of the torture. 

At last after another three minutes you cracked, "Okay! Okay! Some of the jewels are on me but the rest are at my apartment! Please just let me cum!" 

"Are you sure they are?" He pressed down on your spot and you practically screamed to high heaven. 

"Yes! Yes! I promise just please let me cum!" You begged. 

He chuckled in satisfaction and started to pound his fingers against your g-spot, the other pinching your clit. 

You screamed as you came hard, your cum squirting all over his armor from how intense it was. He pulled out once he was sure he had milked every inch of your orgasm out of you. 

You settled down to relax after such a powerful orgasm. Instead you heard shifting of fabric and loosening of armor. Next thing you knew an erect cock was rubbing against your pussy. 

"Please..." You whimpered, for it or against it your brain couldn't tell. 

He lifted your legs up onto his shoulders before slowly entering. 

"You're so tight and hot..." He grunted.

As soon as Mando bottomed out, he had to stop before he came from how good you felt. Your squeezing and clenching and the noises escaping your throat was turning him on greatly. 

Once he was sure he was done, he slowly pulled out before pushing back in. 

"Your pussy is so tight it doesn't want to let go of me." He growled. 

You whimpered feeling him push deep inside of you thanks to this position. It felt so good, but you wished he would just hurry up and let you cum again. 

At last after a few more strokes he did indeed pick up the pace a bit. You whimpered feeling him brush your g-spot every time. 

"H-Harder...more..." You moaned.

God what you wouldn't do to reveal the face behind that helmet and kiss those beautiful lips. To rake your fingers through his hair and claw down his back to leave marks. But you couldn't because of the damn stasis cuffs--but it turned you on even more the fact that you were under his mercy. 

Or lack there of as he pounded into you harder. You cried out feeling your insides practically get polverized at how fast he was going. You arched your back allowing you to feel him go even deeper than ever before. 

You were sobbing at this point, tears running down your face interlaced with your makeup you tried so hard to keep on. But you didn't care atm. You just wanted to cum under the hands of the Mandalorian. 

Under the tunnel vision you were able to see a moving lump under your skin. His cock. Your pussy clenched which made him push in even harder. 

"Fucking slut. You're so wet to see my cock push into you so deep. Can you feel it deep inside of you? I'm ready to fill you up with my cum." He grunted. 

By the heavy breathing and moans escaping from his helmet, it was clear he wasn't going to last long. 

"Yes, please, Daddy fill me with your cum. Please!" 

That seemed to unlock something inside of him as he rammed into you in an almost pelvis breaking pace, his grip on your hips nearly bone crushing. 

"D-Daddy. Fuck!" 

He put his hand on your throat and squeezed and you completely lost it. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you screamed in sweet bliss. He didn't stop ramming into you despite you coming. 

The ship was practically shaking as he fucked you into Oblivion. You were so oversensitive you came a third te before blacking out completely. At last he came as well and flooded you with his cum traveling deep inside you. He stuffed you so full of it that some had dared to leak out past his cock. 

Damn, he never had an orgasm that hard before. 

He was about to say something only to see that you had passed out cold. Mando chuckled with pride, that was the first time he ever made someone cum so hard they passed out. 

It was rather prideful. 

He carefully slipped his limp cock out of you and drop your legs down. Mando went to the fresher and cleaned himself up before taking a damp wash cloth and cleaning you up as well. His cock twitched at the thought of filling you up again, but it was too exhausted to get blood flow again. 

He pulled your dress back down and covered you up with a clean blanket before taking off to the cock pit. He still had a mission to do after all... 

When you woke up you were surprised to see you were back at the apartment. You were still wearing your red dress but...where were your panties? 

And damn you were incredibly sore. 

You noticed a note on your night stand and picked it up. 

I decided to leave you out of the bargain but I did grab the jewels. Thanks for last night. -Mandalorian 

P.S I'm keeping the panties 

That damn-!–you sighed. Oh well, you wouldn't get much use out of the jewelery anyways. 

You stood and went to the shower to get freshened up. As you did so you noticed the hand shape bruises on your hips.

Those were gonna be there for a while but it was so worth it. 

Maybe you should get on his bounty more often...


End file.
